My Lips Like Sugar
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Pretty please read 'Thanks For The Dance, Mr President' first or chances are you won't get this. Nick needs a sugar rush. One shot.


_Short little one-shot I wrote to accompany 'Thanks For The Dance, Mr. President'.  
You might wanna read that before this or you might not uderstand it.  
Still, if you couldn't be bothered then by all means use your imagination to create what happened before this.  
**Disclaimer:** Why do they even need disclaimers on Fanfiction. Ain't it obvious we own squat or do they just like rubbing it in?_

**My Lips Like Sugar.**

"Hey Macy!" Nick called to the girl, who was turning down an alleyway.

Nick wasn't a big fan of alleyways.

And not just because he was a JONAS.

But because it was almost midnight.

Nick just didn't get it. Innocents and dark alleyways. You'd think they'd have learned their lesson by now.

"Mr President?" Macy spun around, her sliver dress shining, caught under the light of the street lamp and her Converse making a screeching sound against the damp pavement.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to go walking down dark alleyways alone at night?" Nick arched an eyebrow as he walked up next to the girl.

He resisted the urge to repay her for her kiss on the cheek with one of his own.

Because it's not like he had a crush on her or anything.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'd be okay. But thanks for the concern." She smirked.

"Why's that?" He eyed her sceptically, taking in the look on her face as though she knew something he didn't.

And Nick Lucas knew everything.

Or, well, _almost_ everything.

"Because I've got black belts in Tae Kwon Do, Karate and Kung Fu."

Oh. Yeah. Nick probably should have anticipated that.

This was Macy they were talking about, after all.

She grinned at his taken aback expression.

"See, told ya."

No one ever really said "told ya" to Nick. Mainly because Nick was usually right. But he decided that he didn't really mind.

Because she was right.

Not because he had a crush on her or anything.

"Well, seeing as I'm a sore loser how's about I buy us a cup of coffee?" Nick asked, motioning to the Starbucks that was open twenty-four hours on the street opposite. That way Macy would be far away from that creepy looking dark alley.

Not that Nick didn't trust that she could defend herself, but there are somethings and some people that even three sets of kick ass (literally) martial arts could defeat.

Macy smiled. "Make it a doughnut instead and you're on."

* * *

Ten minutes later the two walked from the Starbucks towards JONAS street, on which they both lived.

"Man, this is one sugary doughnut!" Macy laughed, licking her lips.

Nick immediately turned his head to look straight out.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" Macy asked, holding out the doughnut.

Nick shook his head, afraid that anything he said would come out sounding like a lying Kevin on helium. Macy shrugged and bit into it again.

Nick wished his peripheral vision wasn't as good as it is. But constantly having to watch all around you when Big Man goes to visit his family for the weekend means having superb peripheral vision. Which means that, even though Nick's eyes were intently focused straight ahead, he could see Macy biting into the doughnut and then licking her lips, second after second after second.

But it was okay.

His heart rate hadn't rapidly increased because of that.

It was because he had forgotten to take his insulin so his sugar levels had more that likely dropped to-

Wait a minute!

Nick gasped and pulled his watch up to his face, hardly able to see in the dark.

"What's wrong?" Macy froze, her eyes narrowing and darting around before she looked up at him.

"It's twelve thirty." Nick stated.

Macy sighed. "You miss curfew or something?" She arched an eyebrow and took another bite of the, now almost finished, doughnut.

"I…we were out…I was having so much fun I forgot…" He stuttered, shoving his hands in his pockets trying to find a candy bar or something that would stable him until he walked the rest of the short distance home.

Macy took the last bite of her doughnut. "Forgot what?" She asked as she swallowed.

She went to lick the sugar from her lips.

"Wait, don't." Nick put his hand behind his neck and looked around him awkwardly.

"Don't what?" Macy asked confused.

"Lick your lips." He mumbled.

That made Macy want to lick her lips but she stopped herself out of curiosity.

"Why?" She asked, her lips feeling dryer by the second.

"Don't freak out, kay?" Nick looked up from the ground and sighed. "I forgot to take my insulin and I need a sugar rush…" He muttered quickly before blushing at his own stupidity.

Macy's brow furrowed for a second before her eyes widened.

"So, you want…me…you…we? Huh?"

He hung his head in shame.

"It'd only take two seconds and it wouldn't mean anything…"

He'd never felt this big an idiot in his entire lifetime.

This was the most mortifying experience he'd ever had.

And what made things worse was the fact that he was secretly hoping her face would cloud into disappointment with that last part of his previous sentence. But it didn't. Instead she just smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course."

He was relieved she didn't expect anything, wasn't he?

I mean, he didn't have a crush on her or anything so this wouldn't be awkward yet insanely satisfying for either one of them…right?

He lowered his face to hers and their lips met.

He briefly tasted the sugar but he didn't pull away when there was nothing left to taste. Instead he pushed himself further toward her and smiled when he felt her hands wind around his neck. She smiled against his lips and he took this as permission to deepen the kiss.

By now both teenagers had totally forgotten why he even "needed" to kiss her in the first place.

Because it was a well known fact that Nick Lucas had taken his insulin before he left the house that evening.

It was a well known fact that Nick Lucas wouldn't need another shot of it until seven tomorrow morning.

Okay, so maybe he had a bit of a crush on Macy Misa after all…

* * *

_Kinda random...but this is me we're talking about. Me and random are best friends. :)  
Speaking of random...Shirley and I found an old magazine I had from 2007 earlier. It was hilarious to look back at how people *cough* Nick *cough* Joe *Sneeze* Kevin have changed.  
Hum...that was a lot of coughing and sneezing, was it not? I think I have swine flu. Damn. Looks like I'm going to have to take a few days off school. Aw. *evil snicker*_

_Oh! And I'm so sorry if I havn't been replying. I've been SOOO busy with Fifth Year (second last year of school -AGH) and sometimes the review reply button just hates me._

_You guys are mondo though. Muchos maith agat agus merci. (Hell yeah, three languages for the price of one.)_


End file.
